Anything for You Fi
by mfnikki97
Summary: story on why Mike deserves Fi more than Campbell in ode to how much Michael actually knows about Fi and why they shouldn't be seperated. plz review :D NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Mike to the rescue

_**A/N- Everybody loves a jealous Mike. This is somewhere when Fi was dating Campbell and don't worry we know everything ends up the way we like it so not a problem. Plz review and enjoy! :D**_

Michael was staring at all the different cards that 'EverythingUnderTheSun Gift Store' had to offer. "Apparently my card is sitting in the shade." Michael mumbled staring at the two racks each wholly dedicated to 'girlfriend' and 'friend'. This was one of the toughest times of the year. 'Fi's birthday' was the next day and Michael was having trouble trying to categorize their relationship to the standards of the narrow-minds of the card manufacturers of the world. Michael alternately picked up a friend card and then a girlfriend, "I'm seriously considering adding an 'ex' in front of this" he muttered looking at the first card that had an appropriate enough text to sum up their liaison. None of the friend racks contained an apt enough translation of their 'friendship' and the girlfriend racks, what was already a touchy topic, now with Campbell in the scenario was practically Sub Rosa. Michael had just moved to the edge of the girlfriend rack planning to attack another miniscule gift store when out of nowhere…..

"Hey Michael, it's good to see you man!" said the last man expected.

"Campbell, good to see you too….. so what are you doing here?" asked Michael out of lack of subject, but the exact next moment he regretted it with all his abilities of regret.

"It's Fiona's birthday tomorrow, I came for a card. What are you here for?"

"The same, the same."

"Michael you do know you're standing in front of the girlfriend rack don't you."

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah. Actually….um…you know I was just browsing and I lost count and…um…and I don't know why I came here…..I should probably…um…excuse me…thank you." Said Michael moving back to the safety of the friend rack. Michael started digging his head in the hoard of cards.

"Mike I know you'll find this a little weird but…uh…Fi is still _little _bit of a mystery for me and to tell you truthfully I wasn't fully prepared for something as serious as Fi's birthday when I'm still getting to know her all that well. But from what Fi talks of you, you both seem to know each other for pretty long. Look I need a little help finding a gift for her and I know this much she's not really the chocolates-bracelets-roses sort of girl and I really want to impress her." Campbell flushed.

"Other girls take that? Wait…she talks about me to you?" Michael asked and try as he would he couldn't take the surprise out of his tone.

"Yeah man, that's usually the case…and well she talks about all her_ friends_."

Michael could practically hear the warning in his voice or was it just him? But even if it wasn't him Michael could understand. When it comes to your girlfriend you just don't take chances especially if the girlfriend in question happened to be Fi. He had to commend Campbell's being fine with their iffy relationship. If he had been in Campbell's place he would have probably at least inquired a few times about what the hell was happening. Back when they were…well formally dating he had bloody made sure that every non-family male presence around her kept a distance of 15 feet but that was back in the old days…. Fiona Glenanne was a topic that he had an entire 1/6th of his brain dedicated to it and now that she was no longer….well…. romantically involved with him, that 1/6th was pretty much of no use.

"Well that's easy. She's got this hints game that she plays." Michael said dismissively.

"Hints game?"

"Like every year one week around her birthday she'll start pestering you about her present. You see she's one of those types of people who love their birthdays."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Dunno. Anyway she hints about what she'd like to have. You've gotta decipher it and deliver it. Like last year, Fi didn't give me much of a hint but there's always the safe alternative of buying her a gun….Although Campbell I suggest you don't try that. Even though she has a million guns she's very picky about each one of them."

"So she has a license for those guns?"

"Oh…oh yeah. Me too…we are all law-abiding, gun-owning, lovable, trustable citizens of Florida."

"Oh okay. So no guns….then what?"

"Yeah no guns…think Campbell. Fi usually hints by mentioning that object four or five times a day… see she's used to me and you know me just being me."

"Okay I'll think about it. Thanks for the help Mike."

Michael thought about it and then decided that there would be no better time than to demonstrate the use of that excellent adage 'make hay while the sun shines' by getting the hell out while Campbell was standing there deep in brown study. He quickly sneaked out to the gift racks then spotting a snow globe he started cursing himself, "I am the smartest man alive on this earth! Last year I gave her 2 gifts! She would have been happy with the Makarov but no, I had to give her the snow globe for no goddamned reason! It wasn't even her birthday! Could have given her a snow globe now and gotten it done with but me being the geni-ass that I am now stuck with the awkward job of gifting her something which is also pretty appropriate!"

"Mike?"

"Geez Campbell! You've got lamb-feet! You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Michael…sorry…its just that I remembered that yesterday Fi and I were in bed-

"too much information…" muttered Michael as he put his hands or rather his clenched fists into his pockets to hide them "too much information"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…Just…Continue…"

"Okay…so as I was saying Fi and I were talking when I got a call from the hospital so I had to go in a hurry…but since I had promised Fi that I'd have breakfast with her that day I asked her if I could make it up to her later and she was like 'it's okay I'm going shopping later and I'd like it if you would come and give me your much valued opinion on what to buy….' And then later she reminded me again that we had to go shopping. So…"

Michael tried not to look genuinely hurt as he explained to Campbell that that was Fi talk for 'aren't you my ATM! Haul off your ass and be of some use to me!' this line had been said to Michael so many times that he could almost see Fi saying it. Somehow he could not swallow the fact that he would no longer have to bear Fi's bills and bags…

"Oh okay yeah fine so I buy her a dress."

"yeah given the circumstances that's the best you get."

"Know her favorite color? Olive Green?"

"um…no….too vague….try blacks and whites and blues…..greens….reds….oranges….yellows…..purples….pinks…..anything floral….denims….cotton-

"okay Mike…buddy…..I'm sorry I don't have that much cash."

"Oh yeah no you just take some party apparel sort of thing…."

"Oh thanks a lot Mike…..you're my savior you don't know what problems I would have had otherwise."

"Glad to help….believe me I know what you're going through." Michael said plastering his for-Campbell-purposes-only smile and hoped that's all he'd have to bear. Thankfully for him someone upstairs had time to solve one of his problems and Campbell thanked him profusely and went away. For a moment Michael had to take a few moments to actually understand what had happened. He had just helped The Campbell to get Fi to love him more….. Michael was a little frustrated with his brain, he was supposed to be okay with the fact that Fi was dating again but somehow this new development had evaded his brain and that was not good…at all.

_**A/N- I know Mike spoke out such a long list of colors without actually answering the fav color question….but who knows her fav color and she looks good in all so I thought that would illustrate how much Mike knows about Fi. And Mike helping The Campbell is a little too giving but I did extensive research (saw all the eps 5 times…pleasures all mine) and Mikey was extensively giving and loving when it came to Fi.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Friendly Advice

_**A/N- All those of you who always review all my stories…I love you guys….Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this new chp….sorry for not updating sooner…was trying to upload a Mike/Fi fanvid…I did infact but it got blocked due to copyright issues…:( I finally uploaded it on tumblr….**_

_**Would love some more reviews!**_

When Michael came back to the loft with his spirits down in the swamps, the last person he expected was waiting for his arrival.

"Hey brother! What's the status like?"

"Huh?"

Sometimes Sam could swear he was wondering how a complete idiot like Mike could be an excellent guy on the field….

"Pfft Nothing….so what's up? You look like I do when there's no beer or like Maddie does when we dump her in the non-smoking areas."

"Nothing Sam."

"Nothing? Stop speaking like Lavender, Mike….It's bad enough she won't be open about her moods and I have to decipher, that now, I have to do that with you too…Stop talking codes! Speak up like a guy Mikey!" Michael stared at his best friend as he took a swig of beer after that long gender-defining talk.

"I met Campbell at the gift store. The conversation was….interesting." Michael said while taking a yogurt out of the fridge so that Sam didn't see his face.

"Son of a bitch! He followed you there too? Great! I tell you, that Fiona, is trouble….T-R-O-U-B-L-E ! She and Campbell are doing this on purpose, trying to get my buddy, _my buddy_ to bend! Ha, I told you she's scheming Mikey…..okay…wait a minute…..What the hell were you doing in a gift store?"

"Trying to see if I could find a card to give to Fi… and you know Fi….even the message in the god-damned card has to be absolutely appropriate."

"Why in the name of the holy military bible do you have to give Fi a gift in times of economic crisis like this? You're down to your second-last beer bottle you know! Courtesy of….well yours truly" Sam said incredulously.

"Well it's Fi's birthday tomorrow….and Sam that's the last bottle you opened…that's all you'll be getting here for now so savor it."

"What the hell!" said Sam coughing and sputtering suddenly.

"What's hell for you? The beer crisis or Fi's birthday?" Michael had to ask. When it came to Sam these were the kind of things you had to be sure about…

"Both! But for the moment…I think the birthday wins by a short hand. It's TOMORROW? Why didn't you tell me? Does Maddie know? I went to her's yesterday, brother…she never ever told me! This is not good…..I don't know what to give countess Dracula." Said Sam shouting into Michael's ear and then slowly lowering his volume till the last sentence was almost whispered.

"Well that makes two of us then! But guess who she'll be more angry with? Ha and talking to Campbell, that does not even feature on my list of most horrible!" Michael said sitting on the stool opposite Sam but he could see his friend was in a state of complete shock. Fair enough…..so was he when his mom reminded him yesterday that Fi's birthday was coming up. Every year up till now he didn't need to remember…Fi would do that for him, she'd start hinting from 3 weeks before it was her birthday….she was pleasantly helpful that way….But this time she hadn't even mentioned it once…she rarely saw him…. apart from the time they had a job she rarely visited him or the loft or for that matter she didn't even call him all that much….at first he enjoyed the break from her constant barging and toying or the other extreme end…fighting, but now it was monotonous or plain boring. But even worse was probably the sticking-to-Campbell-like-a-leech act. It was plain revolting. He couldn't believe Fi settled for a guy like Campbell…he was just too….homely for her and such a docile cat. How the hell did he manage her when she went into one of her rages? Then again… he was just too meek to offend Fi. Funny…considering how touchy she was…or maybe it was just what he did that made Fi treat him by VIP standards.

"Ha I GOT IT! HA! She won't slaughter me now! Sam Axe you owe yourself a mojito! Or make that 2!" Sam shouted out of nowhere breaking Michael's reverie.

"WHAT!" Michael yelled to be heard above Sam's above Sam's banter.

"I got what to give her Mikey! So easy! Yes! I am officially the smartest man alive on this earth! It's so simple….why didn't I think of it before…and it'd be just the sorta thing I give to Lavvie baby!"

"Okay Sam first of all you can't give Fi what you'd give to _Lavvie baby_, they are both completely different. Secondly you can't just rehash, even Campbell knows better than to do that."

"Aww come on Mike! Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud. My idea is original enough! Anyway you never told me what really happened…tell me that first and then I'll go ahead with my mind-blowing idea."

Sam listened carefully as Mike recounted what had happened and with each passing second, Sam's frustration with the whole situation was evident…highly evident. When Mike was done Sam slapped the ball of his palm on his forehead, shook his head and sighed several times before explaining, "Mike, buddy, listen you just made the gravest mistake of your life. You should have not been helpful! You should have told him all the wrong things. You should have told him that she wasn't the guns, shoes and shopping type, that she was the Mills & Boon romantic fluffy kinda girl who…I don't know…kept it under a layer of toughness or something or if you had to be the boy scout then you should have been vague and not helped him in any significant way at all and should have gone and bought that yourself! You gave him the best option you fool! Now she'll be under this misinformed impression that Campbell knows her really well when infact it was just you all along! Gosh! I tell you! I leave you for a moment and look what happens. I should have been there! I would have blasted his ass into the stratosphere! Bloody hell! Mikey come on! First it was just the obstinate lady-pig and now it's you too? Can't the both of you see that this is not a good arrangement? All you do is go about mooning with a broken heart like one of those proverbial college nerds and Fi's like the proverbial hot-shot cheerleader who keeps going out with all the wrong guys until one fine day she realizes that the best guy for her is the nerd who she kept hurting all along. Then she comes running to be pulled into the welcoming and loving embrace of the nerd. And they live happily ever after. THE END!" Sam said punctuating each line with appropriate actions finally ending up in what could only be called the _Titanic _pose. Despite the situation Michael had to laugh and then he continued laughing for a long time. This was why Michael always came to Sam, apart from the fact that Sam could read right through him, he also knew what to say and when to say it. There was a reason why he and Sam were inseparable.

"I thought I should help. I mean, see both Fi and Campbell are doing their best to make it work. I should not be the hindrance in that…plus how bad can it be, if they aren't meant to be together they'll separate. Big Deal." Mike shrugged and said.

"Yeah you could say that again. Don't you see it! Fi's still pissed at you having thrown her away. Now Campbell is a sort of point she's trying to prove to you, what a treasure you have let up on. Try to make you jealous of Campbell so you can come back to her. Bottom line- Even if Fi knows That this relationship is crap she won't break it up. You'll have to wait for Campbell to do that and what with Fi acting like the model girlfriend, that ain't happening soon."

"I didn't throw her away!" said Michael unhappily.

"You and I both know better than that don't we?"

"Okay fine the next time Campbell asks for help I'll tell him to go to hell! Okay? Now tell me what your mastermind gift is?"

"Oh yeah! Mike I just remembered. You know the last time we went to Fi's she was in the bathroom so you sat on her bed while I went through her dressing table. Well I opened this drawer and I saw this small bottle of perfume sitting in a velvet case and looked pretty old but it was only half used. It had a red bow around it equally old but it was dust free and you know Fi, if it isn't over and thrown away it's valuable. So I'm gonna buy it. I think I even remember the name."

"Why the hell didn't I notice it? Hell! So now I'm the only one left with nothing to give to Fi and if I do the grave mistake of appearing anywhere near Fi without a gift I'll become persona non grata."

"Yeah that's true….listen Mikey… you know me…I mean always….all the time it's Bros before hoes but…."

"It's okay you can go Sam…"

"Thanks so much Mike. I owe you. Don't worry I'll come back and listen to your sob stories." And before Michael could object Sam got the hell out. It's so rare that one comes up with such amazing ideas that waiting is such a wet rag.

_**A/N- Wow that is one long chapter….if you guys managed to reach till the end…hats off!**_

_**Would appreciate your reviews.. :D **_


	3. Chapter 3 Everything under the sun again

Sam raced to the gift store and as he walked in he mumbled, "this place had better have that perfume or I'm so gonna complain….'Everything under the sun' they say…..my perfume had better not be in the shade…huh!" he walked up to the perfume section and looked around amongst the million perfume bottles they had on display. After having looked through half a rack he gave up and looked up to the sales woman standing there expectantly. "Um…Molly" Sam said reading the name tag "I need a little help, I need to find a perfume called…uh…Yeah La vee Claire?"

"Sir I think you're talking about '_La vie claire'_…." Sam winced when he heard her voice…she sounded like a fricking bat. Sam almost had the impulse to check if his ears were still in working condition but checked himself.

"Yes yes that one! Could I have it please?"

"sure…It's a rare sort of perfume sir."

"I'm sure. That shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Uh I don't think so…It's a little expensive. The company was foreign, Irish infact…and they were going good on the business till one day they had to shut down and that's the last stock we have… so…"

"So what's the problem? How expensive can it be? Was it that much in demand?"

"Sir it's rare plus you'll have to buy the set…."

"How much is there in a set anyway?"

"5 perfume bottles…they are in a range of flavors…."

"Okay lady I'll take _one bottle._ Gift wrap please."

"Sir, Maybe you didn't hear me….it's a _set_."

"Can I see it?"

"Yes immediately sir. If you don't mind I'll have to go to the store room to get it."

Sam nodded and when she turned he sighed and cleaned his ear out. Then his eyes caught the most appalling thing in the world….her ass…it was a fricking tree-stump, a jigging tree-stump. He felt his memory card suddenly get attacked by butt-virus, not the good kind mind you, now Lavvie's butt…that was a butt to speak about…ask Sam he had done a PHD on it…

Two minutes later she came tottering back carrying an ancient-looking box, and once she had done blowing all the dust into Sam's eyes, she finally got about the task of opening the damn box.

"Okay…um…La lav-an-de and la rose and la vani-elle, la chocolate and la cit-ron…" said Sam as he tried to pronounce each flavor written on the bottles.

"Um…more like _La Lavande_ ; the lavender variety, _La rose_; that is rose itself, _La Vanille_; Vanilla, _Le chocolat_; you obviously know what that means and _Le Citron_; The lemon flavor."

"Right! That's what I meant! So how much is it? Can I buy only one bottle? I can't can I? So how much does the set cost?" said Sam grudgingly.

"It's $1000."

"What? One grand! I don't wanna buy the god-damned company lady!"

"I'm sorry but that's the price. Take it or leave it!" She said quickly loosing her temper.

"I'm sorry Molly, it's just way too much" said Sam soothingly quickly switching on his Sam Axe charms, "and you seem like such an intelligent woman. I'm sure you understand the problems a single man has to face in times of such economic crisis. And I'm sure you can do something Mols."

"My ex-husband used to call me that. He died of piles." She said after a long pause.

Sam tried his best not to show how disgusted he was. He didn't know whether he did a very good job of that.

"Okay thank you. Can I get it gift-wrapped please? How much is it _now_?

"Um…." She said sniffling, "It's um….I'll make it $450 for you…but only for you…"

Sam still found this sum of money astronomical but because she was almost about to have a mental breakdown he threw a $500 note on the counter and practically ran away yelling, "Keep the change!"

ooo ***** ooo

Michael was pondering over what to get for Fi, he couldn't get her guns- too common, it had to be something special and memorable but what about Campbell? 'Forget about Campbell' he thought, 'first think about what to get her and then think about its appropriateness.' It had to be something special, something she would remember, something he necessarily didn't have to buy- it had to have sentimental value. Michael sat thinking. Then as if lightning had struck him, he bolted upright and ran two steps at a time to the second floor of the loft. He opened his laptop and found a piece of catalog paper in it. Then dialing the number in it he waited impatiently…

"Hello, Yes. I'd like the call transferred yes. No, I'll pay for it. You'll need to Fed-ex it. For tomorrow yeah! I'm sorry for asking on such a short notice. No! You still have that tape! But it's been years…Okay, okay… You know Fi's old room tradition right?...Yeah that one…I know she removed it but its still there right?...yeah put that in too…yeah I know….Fine! I know…yeah…I'll do something wrong and you can come all the way just to kiss me with a chainsaw….okay…thank you! Okay bye!" Michael quickly shut the phone looking visibly pleased with himself. Yet at the same time something was nagging his mind. Why was that tape still there? And was it the real one?


	4. Chapter 4 Fedexing my love

The next day Michael woke up to the sound of somebody tapping against the loft door….Picking up the Colt from under his pillow he walked up to the door. Then keeping his armed hand behind the door he opened it to reveal a delivery boy with a medium looking fed-ex box in hand. The boy greeted him cheerfully

"Good morning sir, the parcel you asked for."

"What time is it?" Michael asked groggily.

"7 in the morning sir"

"This came from Ireland?"

"Yeah! You won't believe the hubaloo going on at HQs for this. Apparently there was this weird psychotic character who came and hijacked the Ireland branch and demanded for this to be sent out WPON!"

"WPON?"

"yeah whether possible or not…see this story has been told so many times everything's being abbreviated….The guy was totally nuts! He expected it to reach the states in less than 12 hours….and you won't believe what he said after that! He said he'll bomb the place if they didn't! Ha the gall of the man!

"Ya that sounds like 'the man'."

"You know 'the man'?"

"Yeah…not too well though….but well enough to expect this…anyway I'm not like that!" Michael quickly clarified.

"oh…."the guy looked visibly disappointed "I was kinda hoping that I could get his autograph from you, he was on phone with the Frob, Frobster my boss and he kicked his ass! The people who were there said it was an absolute carnage…I missed it." He ended on a sad note as well.

"Well I wouldn't be of any help there…I haven't met him in years soo…"

"well could you tell me this great person's name I kinda promised the boys I'd come back with something or the other."

"Sean…Sean Glenanne.."

"_Nice…that's awesome! _Anyway thanks, Bro! He said gleefully then tipping his cap to Michael he ran down the steps.

When Michael shut the door the look of amazement was evident…the sudden transformation from sir to bro had left him a little on the disoriented side…on later thought the fact that Sean had held a siege to have a simple package delivered was a little more difficult to swallow. But owing to the fact that he was Fi's brother and was as big a believer of the shoot first and ask questions later adage this would not be the first time he discovered that Fi and her brothers were all the same…highly explosive and true to their word and extremely lovable…uhhh the last one was probably more appropriate for Fi though…

"Let's see what Sean has managed to procure…"Michael said to no one in particular.

When he opened the box the first thing that greeted him was Sean's letter…

_**McBride,**_

_**I am sorry if this box reached you late…the stupid Fed-Ex jerks can't do one honest day's work…Ireland is in dire need of good hardworking souls.**_

_**Anyway, I have enclosed inside Fi's Room's wallpaper as you asked…you better tell her I did the treacherous job of taking it out of the attic under mama's nose…if she would have caught me…I shudder at the thought…**_

_**Turns out we have the surveillance tape of a whole lotta places so I did you a favor and compiled it into 1 CD...or more like I did Fi a favor… that was the easier task…I still don't see what she saw or sees in you…I mean you are a class A mutt…not that she isn't one either…that wallpaper is soo old its musty…what does she need it for?**_

_**Like I always tell you hurt her once or do any other kind of emotional or physical damage to her that will be the last kind of damage you will ever do…later on don't tell me I didn't warn you!**_

_**Also even though we all have wished her please give her all our love once again and tell her that Ireland misses her…and would love to have her back anytime, anywhere.**_

_**Sean Glenanne**_

Michael gave a faint smile, of what he knew of Sean, this letter pretty much matched the character description. What sort of physical damage did Sean think Michael could inflict? Apart from making Fi get into weird and dangerous situations the physical damage was usually part of Fi's resume. And for the emotional, that, Michael was the sole undertaker of. Somehow the fact that after hurting Fi so many times and still not having faced certain death in the hands of her or her brothers filled Michael with intense gratitude. They are a forgiving lot, that Glenanne family. Not like Michael could also see what Fi saw in him….or used to see in him. Michael pulled out a fat bundle of coarse paper and putting it on the floor of the loft, opened it. The wallpaper was pastel green in color and it was huge. More impressive was the million odd messages on it. When Fi had taken Michael to her old home in Ireland the first thing that scared him apart from all the posters of guns, singers, explosive types and shoe-dress models was one piece of bare wall containing a hundred messages with signatures in markers of all different colors. When he walked up to it and started reading some of the messages, the names and their corresponding titles amused him the most. A few he still remembered distinctly…

'_Melissa McCarthy_

_Best friend _

_(1981-1985)'_

'_Greg Flynn_

_Boyfriend _

_(1983)'_

Fi's next boyfriend, was probably a little smarter and seeing Fi's track record with friends and boyfriends and her ritual of writing their time of correspondence with her, had written

'_Stan Mullen_

_Boyfriend_

_(forever) _

_(1991-1992)'_

Fi had later written. Michael had laughed and asked her "What the hell does this mean?"

"It's a small ritual I have. People I care or cared about write small messages which I take with me to the grave….now it's your turn Michael." She had said holding out a set of markers for him. He smiled and obliged…

'_Fi _

_You're the most lovable, kissable, huggable, adorable and frightening woman I've ever met. You've changed my life forever and of all the many things I've learnt from you, loving and caring about people features top on my list. Thanks for being a part of my life and caring enough to bear me along._

_Michael._

_Current boyfriend (till whenever you're tired of me)_

Now seeing it Michael noticed she never put a date underneath. Somehow this didn't surprise Michael.

From the box he then removed the CD and putting it in his laptop he quickly fast forwarded through the footage. Sean was right, all of their time spent in the Glenanne-family owned restaurants and pubs was there. Pausing at a time when Fi's face was rather clear he noticed that she still looked the same and the glow was still there except now she had a lovely tan….Michael could see Sean had taken multiple audio/video sequences of the moments that they were together and had put it together. It saved a lot of Michael's work. He had finally found the perfect gift to give to Fi. Frankly he was pretty proud of himself. Now there was just this one change he had to make to the wallpaper…


	5. Chapter 5 A sudden change

_**A/N- As the title of the chapter suggests something is gonna be different…very different. Don't worry though…All those of you regularly review…You guys are the best! Thanks it means a lot. Hope the chapter shocks you!**_

Michael sat on the balls of his feet in the middle of the wallpaper. He was looking highly pleased when his phone rang.

"Hello? Michael!" his mom yelled excitedly on the other end.

"Ma volume!"

"Sorry Michael. It's just that Fiona was here-"

"Wait a minute, Fi was there? What happened?"

"Will you let me finish? As I was saying Fi came with that Campbell…" Maddie said sounding frustrated "I don't know what she sees in that kid…now you on the other hand…"

"Get to the point Ma!"

"Oh Okay sorry she came to give me a personalized invite to her place tonight. Some sorta reunion she said."

"Ma it's Fi's birthday! Did you wish her?"

"Of course I did! Michael I reminded you remember?

"Oh yeah…okay that's good then so?

"So I want to know if you want me to come! I mean it won't be awkward will it?"

"It's not my birthday. Why are you asking me? Plus of course it'll be awkward you'll have to deal with it."

"Okay to tell you the truth I was gonna come anyways I just wanted to be polite. Nice! Who doesn't love a good birthday party?" she said happily and cut the phone.

Michael shook his head. Then the thought of having his mom, his ex and the ex's boyfriend in the same room as him hit him like titanic. Being in the same room with any of them was bad but all of them together!

One out-of –step footing and Fi would shoot him or blow him up, his mom would smother him or poke her cigarettes into him and Campbell would probably inject him with some deadly poison. All in all this situation was looking a little bleak now…

ooo***ooo

Michael was looking through some dossiers when his phone rang again.

"Hey Mike!"

"Hi Sam"

"I was sitting at the Carlito's when who should come….Fi and Campbell. I got an invite to a reunion of sorts tonight…Should I go?"

"Why is everyone asking me this question? Of course you'll have to….unless you don't want to that is."

"Mike you kidding? Free booze and food and no Sam? Obviously I was going to go…was just being polite you know. She call you?"

"Not yet"

"Funny, you usually feature #1 on her priority list. Anyway she must be on her way now. See ya later buddy!"

To be truthful this surprised him too. Why hadn't she called? Didn't she want him to come? Michael tried to get the thought out of his brain. There was work to do…

ooo***ooo

It was close to lunch time and Michael was poking moodily through his salad when all of a sudden Fi burst in. Maybe it was just him but suddenly the loft was alive again. He could not believe how much he missed this, missed her. He felt like going and bear-hugging her for barging in, but he merely smiled. She looked at him and grinned too. And finally it was just like before…she hopped up to him laden with a bag and said "Hi Michael!"

"Hey Fi! Happy birthday!" he said. He was genuinely happy to see her, so happy that he opened his arms and said "Birthday hug?"

She laughed and walked into his arms. She wound her arms around his neck and held on tight. It felt wonderful to be back in his arms again. It was funny but whatever the situation the feeling she got next to him never changed. Now feeling his hands wrapped protectively around her made her feel loved. But she would not get it for so long, she could not. This was the man who she loved, who knew her inside out and was her best friend and savior but this was also the man to whom she made no difference. Who would never be happy with her…they stood like that, arms around each other, until she finally broke away and said, "Michael, will you come to my place tonight at 9? It's a sorta reunion and will go well into the night. I asked Madeline and Sam and they said they would come and I want you to come too cos you're my best friend…all of you."

Michael tried not to show how nostalgic he felt when he accepted.

"Phew! I thought you would say no." she said truthfully.

"Never Fi…never on your birthday. Oh! By the way I got you something so-

"No Michael! Let it be a surprise! We'll see everyone's at my party…"

"Okay what's in the bag?"

At the name of the bag, Fi's eyes lit up and she beamed at him and ran up to the bed where she had dumped the bag. She walked up to him and said, "Michael you will just not believe-

As he had said, it was just like before. It was him and Fi again in the loft with Fi telling him excitedly about every gun deal, every shoe deal, every dress deal she had managed to bag. It was exactly the same.

-what Campbell bought me!"

It almost was.

Fiona saw Michael's smile immediately get swiped off his face. For a minute, the sudden change of expression left her in the unaware. But Fi knew just how disdained Michael was with her and Campbell's relationship. In it's own way, it was a sweet gesture and it filled Fi up with hope but right now it was plain irritating. It was her birthday, he didn't get to have the blues and act moody. This was his decision to make. He chose his life above their life.

"Michael what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing Fi, nothing at all" he said slightly sarcastically.

"Michael you're words are dripping with sarcasm. What is your problem with Campbell? And even if you have a problem, can't you just for once, on my birthday bear him? Bear him once Michael that's all I'm asking."

"Fiona I've got no problem with Campbell. I've got no problem with anything. Just do what you have to."

"That I will Michael but for your kind information," Fi said removing a long black gown with a golden pattern running along the side "I came to ask you on your opinion on how it looked."

Michael didn't have to be a psychologist to know that Fi was genuinely hurt. He hated Campbell but he cared about Fi…a_ lot._

"Fi…" he said lowering his voice to almost a whisper, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry and you'll look fabulous in this dress, like you do in any. It's not the dress Fi, its you and I'm really supportive of you…of you and…_Campbell._"

'He can't put a decent image of support even if his life depended on it' Fi thought in her mind.

"Is there anything I can do to make this better?"

"Yes Michael, only one thing, please come tonight."

Michael nodded as she hurriedly threw the dress into the bag. Her hands were shaking out of the effort of keeping her emotions under control.

"Fi…"

"No Michael think about it, when you knew there was something between us, you chose to ignore it and now I've found someone who can finally put me as priority no.1 you have to ignore it. And you know the funniest thing?" she said giving him a dead laugh, "There was actually a point in my life, in fact there were many points when I thought that you'd want this relationship to work too." She stepped back towards the door.

"Michael you were perfect for me…you understood me perfectly. Agree with me? Not so much but understand me- 100%...That Campbell can't do. Michael you were my best friend, you still are but the only difference between you and Campbell is that I'm actually important to him where as you just remember me when you need help with a job. And despite all this Michael you are very important for me and I expect you to come tonight."

She took a few more steps to the door and said, "And Michael I'm trying, trying hard to make sure he doesn't _throw _me away the way you did!"

She walked out of the loft, banging the door behind her for effect.

Michael sat there in a trance for a long time thinking about what Fi had said to him. He should have seen this coming a long time back…..


	6. Chapter 6 A smack in the face

Michael could not believe what he had just heard… he always knew this was the case and he also knew that every word of what she had said was true…but it was the vehement way in which she said it that shocked him…sometimes she almost spat it out, other times she looked clearly hurt and though he was in the business of hurting and getting hurt, he didn't like it when the people he cared about the most got into it. This was why he needed his job back, so that he had a legal outlet to hurt…Michael knew his net worth in the normal world wouldn't even ensure him a boat to the nearest deserted island to live like Robinson Crusoe… this was why even if it meant being Carla's _minion _he was working his way away…away was good, had always been…Sam, Fi, his mom, Nate, they didn't realize that their quality of life would be drastically improved without him…so just for the safety and happiness of everyone else he would be what Fi called Carla's 'errand boy'… but more importantly today was Fi's birthday and they were fighting… they had a good track record when it came to fighting but they never fought on each other's birthday and never ever with such intensity… she usually was never this touchy…and even though she kept asking him about Campbell, she had never shown him her feelings about what he said to her until now. Their 'official breakup' wasn't exactly a breakup it was more of an 'official giving up on their relationship' and one thing was clear out of this…Fi would get a million guys like him and Campbell but he… there was only one Fi for him and even then he knew too well that they'd end up killing each other.

"Hey Mikey" Sam said suddenly out of nowhere breaking Michael's reverie.

"Sam! When did you come?" he said looking sincerely surprised.

"Right now! That's when I see you sitting and putting an empty spoon into an empty yogurt carton and eating imaginary yogurt." Sam said grinning as Michael looked at him and then his empty yogurt carton with exceeding surprise.

"Oh yeah…Sam what are you here for?" Michael said looking a little dazed.

"Why do I have to come only when I want something! Why can't I come just to meet my buddy, my best friend… your crudeness hurts me Mike!"

Michael raised his eyebrows and Sam walked up to him and sheepishly said,

"I came to see if you restocked your beer…and needed help finishing it. By the way, what's with Fi?" He asked taking a beer out of the fridge.

"What Fi's still here?" Michael said looking at his watch. What had seemed like 5 years had only been 5 minutes, "What did she say? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Whoa! Mike! One at a time! She was sitting on the bottom step outside the loft and was probably crying…when I saw her all her hair was covering her face. When I asked her what's up she said in a little too high a pitch "ASK MICHAEL!" so I asked you." He said imitating Fi's voice. "I was gonna investigate further when she looked up at me with watery Medusa-like eyes and I froze…but she definitely was crying cos when I was walking up the steps like a detained kid I dared to turn around and I saw her rubbing her eyes and what-not…and then I come up and see you moping and eating imaginary yogurt. What the hell is going on?" Sam said incredulously to an even more shocked and open-mouthed Michael. And just before Michael could open his mouth they heard the sound of gates… Michael gave one look to Sam and rushed to the door.

"Fi! Fiona!" even from the distance it was obvious that she was crying or at least had been… he caught her eyes for a moment as she stopped in front of her Saab… he spoilt it all by taking a step down… she blinked a few times, looked at him one last time then setting her jaw she looked down and quickly walked up to her car and got in.

Michael was so shocked he didn't get time to react. When she slammed the door it hit him.

"Fi! Fi wait! Fiona!" Michael yelled running down the stairs. "Fi listen! I'm sorry!" he jumped the last 3 steps all together.

But when you pit man v/s machine you never expect man to win and Michael was no exception to this law but from what Sam could see Mike was a good match to the Saab… seeing Mike there standing alone in the driveway with clenched fists was disheartening to Sam, even more was the way he looked when he turned around… almost dead…almost…not yet though.

When Sam yelled "Catch!" throwing the Charger keys into the air, Michael could have sworn that he would've never felt more grateful to the person on the upper floors for providing him with such a friend…

"Thanks Sam!" Mike yelled as he caught the keys, ran to the Charger and sped away to catch up to Fi…

Her Saab was an obvious car and he knew it too well to mistake it for something else. As he revved it up he could see Fi's outline in her side view mirror. He was almost parallel to her when she revved right into him and then sped right ahead leaving Michael in the dirt…not one of the 'let it be type' Michael followed her with more intensity…

She finally came to a stop in front of a deserted marina; he stopped as close to her as he dared and then he got out.

Fi sat in the car as she saw him approach her through the rear view mirror. She sat still, she was right she wasn't going to bend. She wasn't the 'break but won't bend' type.

"Fiona! Please…"

"Yeah?"

"Please…just listen. I-''

She unlocked the central system and jerked to the passenger seat. Michael sat opposite to her and started again,

"I'm so SORRY! I mean it Fi…I should have been more clear but I've…I've never been in this type of situation…I don't mean to hurt you but I'm no good with words Fi…Give me a gangster or Russian agent, a Pakistani spook, coke dealers, con men…I can make my way through but stuff like this…I mean I'm not all tact you know…and the last thing I want to do is be the reason you don't enjoy your birthday. You know that, right?" he said suddenly looking worried.

Fi saw that expression and the next thing she knew her brain was handing out pink slips to her resolve, anger and determination and recruiting guilt and reading the resume of forgiveness.

"Fi! I'm really sorry…your right…about everything! Don't be angry with me of all the days today! Please!"

Fi sighed and shook her head and gave him a small, defeated smile and said, "It's fine Michael…I know you're not the talking type. And I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, I don't mean it to be…and about the birthday, if it's too bad you…you don't…have to…come. It's just that as I said you are important to me but if you don't want-

"Fi, It's fine. I'll come… it isn't a problem Fi. I'll do whatever makes you feel better…so we call it truce?" Michael said grinning at her.

"Truce!" okay maybe she was the 'break but won't bend type'*- the (*) being a note in subject to Michael Westen. "So you'll come right?"

"Where? To your party? Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Michael I'm sorry for storming off so suddenly and then almost killing you on the road… I dunno what's wrong with me… I must have been PMS-ing or something… I don't normally become so harsh and what I said was just blown up! I mean you hardly commented and I went all Scotland Yard over it!" Fi said looking thoroughly displeased with herself…

Fi stop persecuting yourself. It's fine. Its your birthday, you gotta be happy, I gotta come, we all gotta enjoy and you gotta have fun….so Fi chuck this topic."

Fi was going to say something when her phone rang in a jaunty tune. She smiled at him before flipping her phone.

"hello?...hi Campbell…thank you once again….I'm at a marina… yeah with Michael…what happened?...no you suddenly kinda…yeah yeah…if you want to…really?...no…I was thinking of calling only Madeline, Sam and Michael… yeah…thing is…um…I'm not sooo hot on new friendship….sure…ok…love you too…bye!"

Throughout the whole conversation Michael kept writhing in embarrassment and started fiddling with her keys, her spare mobile, a dead flower, a pair of earrings, her makeup kit and then fiddled with them all in reverse direction. When she was done and gave her loving salutation, Michael kept wishing the earth would open up and swallow him. Apparently he was not such a delicious morsel because nothing of that sort happened and he had to bear through the whole conversation. Every time he tried to forget the whole him, Fi and Campbell equation, there Campbell was to remind him.

"Fi…I just remembered…something…Carla told me…I need to go…Fi"

"I remind you of Carla? Michael that's the worst insult anybody has unspokenly said to me!"

Michael laughed looking at her genuine child-like horror and then said, "Of course not! I just remembered some task I had and unless you are very interested in doing wet-work for Carla on your birthday, I'd suggest you go and do something about you party."

"Hell no! and By the way Michael are you trying to get rid of me? Cos that's not gonna work you're sitting in my car remember?" she said with hints of a faint smile on her face.

"Oh no no no no. I'm not doing anything of that sort! I'm just trying to help you out… now may I?"

Fi showed a sweeping sign while bowing her head in mock respect. "M'lord."

He nodded and quickly escaped only to hear a call from behind, "I still haven't forgotten the Carla comment!"

***()()()***

Michael walked into the loft, his mood wasn't exactly something he could pin-point on but certainly wasn't good. He walked up to his workbench and opened the top-most drawer to reveal his carefully wrapped gift. He had specifically found for gift-wrapping paper that Fi would appreciate. It was a red background on which there were multiple black-guns with a shot being fired out saying 'have a blast!' he had laughed when he had seen this because this was Fi's life to the T but now it just made him feel very rhetorical and nostalgic. He ran his hands all over the gift and let it wander a little more longer on the scraggly handwriting proudly declaring

'Happy Birthday Fi! =D

Yours

Michael'

Taking one final look at it, he threw it back inside and shut the drawer loudly.

***()()()***

The doorbell rang for the fifth time, by now Fi had given up all hopes that Michael would be coming, she almost suspected that one of Carla's jobs must have killed him until Sam said he had talked to Michael almost an hour ago but with their lifestyle an hour was a truckload of seconds and people die in seconds…

When the first time the bell rang, Fi didn't expect it to be Michael because punctuality was a quality Michael selectively used.

When it turned out to be the flower boy carrying the four bouquets she had ordered for her house she didn't fret, sweat or swoon.

The second time, when it turned out to be Madeline, she felt oddly low. She tried to blame it to the fact that she was excited about his gift which was true but still not the complete one.

When the third bell revealed Campbell, she found herself cursing Michael for having ditched her at the last minute.

When Sam came, he looked jubilant and when she raised her eyebrows he said "The right time, Fi. It's all about the right time!" She had been so excited about what Michael would give her only because he seemed so genuinely excited about it. And now, the dear Michael Westen had not even graced her with his holy presence so when the bell rang for the fifth time, she didn't exactly blame herself for not expecting a great surprise.

"Oh…Michael! You're finally here. Surprise indeed, huh?"

"Sorry for coming so late Fi…I just got…held up…"

"Ya…held up indeed…you're 45 minutes late Michael! What happened?"

"Nothing…heavy traffic…I'm sorry…..Can I come in now?"

"Sure…Welcome to my humble abode…"

"Fi, I've seen the abode."

"Just being grand…"

She smiled at him and then saw that his hands were held tightly behind his back. Trying to take a peek she said,

"What's there behind your back? Oh…wait let me guess…Cigarettes for your mom? Or…um…Beer for Sam! Or how about…yogurt for dessert or how about…um…lets see…my birthday gift? Give it up Michael…What did you get? I've waited all day…you made me impatient!"

Michael gave her a weak smile and hoped she'd like this one after all. He needed to stay alive and this probably wouldn't help his cause. Throwing his fear to the winds, he pulled his hands from behind his back.

Fi hadn't said all truth, his gift didn't matter as much as his presence did but this didn't mean she could do anything that'd hurt Campbell. He had accepted her despite all her flaws and the gaping holes in her timetable she filled with empty lies…that still didn't dispute the fact that she still got the jitters every time she saw Michael and that was what was now days frustrating her as she had decided 'they' did not have a future._*****_

When Michael put out his hands, her soaring spirits suddenly crash landed…it was a big bouquet of multicolored carnations…

It was a big bouquet, given, It was her favorite flower, taken, but it was a little consolation to the fact that the man who, up until now, gave her the most mind-blowing gifts had today appeared with a bunch of flowers…

"Happy Birthday Fiona…"

She didn't know what to think….

_**A/N-to all those of u who faithfully review each chpt…thanks a lot! :D and I know this utterly disappointing turn of events must have hurt you…sorry.. :(**_

_**And all the Campbell bits made me sad too…**_

_**Don't worry its all upwards now!**_

_**Abt the * (Star)it's a small thought I had while writing…**_

that still didn't dispute the fact that she still got the jitters every time she saw Michael and that was what was now days frustrating her as she had decided 'they' did not have a future.___**–little did she know that she and Michael would go a long way to be finally reunited in season 5 only to rip his god damn shirt off! :P**_

_**this is 'cos I'm soo excited for BN5! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7 Viva La Awkward

Fi stared at Michael and then at the gift…she raised her hands and took it out of Michael's, then staring at the bouquet she thought of the two things she could do right now, first- she could take the bouquet and beat him to death with it while shooting sniper shots at him or she could cordially welcome him inside and act that she was totally fine that he brought what he originally should have at her funeral…weighing both the options she settled with…

"thank you Michael, come on in. would you like a martini? Or a pina colada? _Campbell _made it…" she said pointing to respective counters.

"Uhh thank you… Uh I'll settle with beer though… Sam you're here! Ma you too! I'm that late?..." Michael said scurrying towards the safety of Sam and the bar…Sam gave him the 'uh Mikey it's been hell' look. Michael bent over to Sam and asked

"What's it like here?"

"Well fine…if you consider watching Campbell go all fuss-fuss over Fi fun. And I used to think you were nuts. How does she do it, that lady? Get two mother hens to cluck over her one after the other. What do you see in her? Young blood I tell ya!"

"I do not fuss over her and I am NOT a mother hen! And-

"Michael what are you and Sam talking about?" his mother came and holding her empty glass she shoved it under Sam's nose.

"What ya wanna a refill? Do I look like the bartender to you? I'm charming and all but I've got more visions in life than to be a butler Maddie!"

"Yeah what with you hiding behind the bar, I could mistake you for an executive. Please I need to drown my embarrassments somewhere…" She said sarcastically reaping Sam's 'oh you hit low lady' look.

"What is with the both of you? One person hiding behind the bar, other person trying to get drunk!"

"Ah well Mike it hasn't been the most comfortable party either…"

"Comfortable! Are you kidding me Sam! Michael this has been-

"Look Ma! Forget it! No…just leave it!"

His mother looked at him and then grabbing the beer bottle he had opened for his friend, walked away. Sam was a little surprised but then went about opening another bottle for Mike.

They both took a swig and looked at the performance, Fi fussed with a bouquet in the corner of the room for the fifth time Sam informed him. Campbell creeped up behind her and putting his hand on the small of her back he said, "Fiona…" whispered would be a more appropriate term though… She shot up in fright and was frozen for a moment but then she smiled and turned around and started talking to him. Michael felt his hand involuntarily clench the neck of his bottle, the distance between her and Campbell was negligible, they were practically breathing into each other's lungs and he had both hands placed on her hip…

"Uh…Mike before you break that bottle let me tell you something… Although its been like this all night and she seemed to like his 'follow Fi like a tail' act, even she had to force a smile later…he's stalking her Mike, he's not leaving her alone! She tried talking to Maddie but he butt in and with me too! I practically saw her roll her eyes, bro!"

"Sam at least when you lie, try to make it believable. She seems to be enjoying it, see?"

"Nah Mike…she must have pulled the act up once you came… the 'I'm defiant! I don't care!' act you know…"

Michael shook his head and went back to his surveillance. Fi had walked up to Maddie and started talking to her…animatedly…Mike took this time to look around…the setting was perfect…soft golden lights…scented candles…no sights of guns…at least no obvious ones…soft music in the background…it was Fi's selection of all time favorite classics…back in Ireland he always woke up to some or the other music Fi had set…Ireland…those were the better days…

"Why are you boys huddled over there for?" Fi said walking up to them." Sam, can I have a pina colada please?"

"Why is everybody thinking I'm the bartender today? Here…enjoy your drink ma'am" Sam said sarcastically…

"Aww…come on Sam…not now! Anyway…Michael! What are you doing with a $3 beer? Taste the martini or even better the pina colada! It's a delicacy!" She said giving him an odd smile…odd because he could not decipher her emotion behind the smile.

"No Fi…I'm fine…thank you. You've done one hell of a job with this place Fi! I can't see one gun here…What did you do? the last time I came I tripped 4 times Fi, over 5 guns! I lifted a cushion I see a gun, I open a pot there's a gun…I open a drawer, I see automatics!"

"Your house is a shooting range Fi", Sam said laughingly.

"Yeah if you had enemies like me the Bastille would look like a playhouse!"

"Guys guys…try not to claw at each others' throats!"

"Nah buddy, it's just healthy…"

"Banter?" Fi said sarcastically.

"Speaking of banter…when is the gift opening time? Mine's a classic you know!"

Fi bit on her lower lip a few times before looking up at Michael giving him a smile that said Danger with a capital D, and said "Well I was thinking right about now…"

"Fiona, I think I need to use the bathroom." Michael said clearing his throat.

"Think? Buddy, you gonna find out when you go there?" Sam said to an already flustered Mike but he was already half way there to the bathroom.

Fi looked at him with raised eyebrows and shook her head "That guy's nuts! Why is everyone so excited about their gifts, first its Campbell then Maddie and then you and then Michael…"

"Yeah what did Mikey get?"

"This!" Fi said walking up to the table and picking up the bouquet she walked up to Sam and thrust it into his hands…

"Whoa! Okay…So he was excited for a bunch of wildflowers? You give him national clearance and he won't be that happy…"

"Yeah tell me about it! First he's hopping about like a five year old with an ice-cream and then he's brooding like a grandma who's lost her dentures!"

"Ya that brings a pleasant image to the mind…"

"Okay lets bring the gifts on….Oh Michael there you are! Great I'm opening Madeline's gift…Okay nice gift-wrapping paper though…What's with the antique wood box? You need to grease the catch Madeline, I think the salesman duped you….Finally got it…..Oh my god…Madeline that's beautiful!"

"Aww thank you sweetie! It was my mom's…I kept it in the attic-

"You never told me you've got an antique watch Ma! It looks priceless…"

"Michael it's a lady's watch! You wanna wear it and cat-walk across the street? If you'd let me finish the sentence I'd tell you I'd kept it for my unborn daughter but I got two morons instead! So…I decided I'd give it to my daughter-in-law but it turns out my morons aren't the marrying type!" She said glowering at Michael.

Everyone in the room shuffled their feet and looked around waiting for the topic to change.

Fi cleared her throat and then set about to complete the unsaid task. "Um okay lets go to Sam's gift since I'm already wearing Campbell's…and I'm going to wear this watch Madeline, thank you!"

"Finally you come around opening my gift! Now you'll realize what ladies see in me... I am so…observant and thoughtful…Oh god open it quickly will ya, stop doing it so daintily!"

"Okay okay!" Fi said ripping the wrapping paper off. "Sam….perfume…._La vie claire..._ It's...it's...the company stopped producing it...How did you?..."

"Ahh I saw it in your drawer the other day when I was just you know…fiddling…and I saw all the signs of careful keeping in it so I thought I'd get a bottle for you but then the lady in there…god that woman…she was just….Oh man that woman cried when I deployed the Sam Axe arsenal and arsenal reminds me…her arse was….one that would make Kim Kardashian's look like a baby!" Sam said shuddering.

Thankfully for Fi everyone was too immersed in laughing to see how nostalgic she had become…She didn't hate Sam, he had no idea this was more than just important for her…this was a standing legacy of her sister…

"I'm hungry Fi, it's like midnight, can we have dinner, I just gotta get up early and you know collect soil-

"Soil? Michael when did you become a farmer?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah Ma that's what _soil scientists_ do." Michael said giving his mother the 'feel the tone' look.

Madeline gave her son an equally obvious 'oh I get it! it's a secret!' look.

Michael felt like going and hitting his head against some sturdy wall but the situation was saved by Campbell-

"Yeah Fi I'm hungry too and plus I can't wait to taste your food…"

Fi nodded and led them towards the dining room. Dinner was interesting because in some bits the conversation was as awkward as international negotiations and in some bits as pal-ie as a locker-room conversation…But overall considering the big set of mismatches they were Fi could have thought of worse ways for the party to go…

_**A/N- Sorry for the abruptness but lethargy has struck me…all those of you who review regularly thnx a lot…it means a ton…plz be honest with your reviews and if you didn't get anything feel free to send me PMs or just put in your review…**_

_**Thnks! ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8 A happy ending after all

_**A/N- Okay this is sometime between Seek and Destroy and Bad Breaks….sometime when the post-hot spot awkwardness isn't there so I'm guessing after the whole stubborn-boy-Spanish omelet act… enjoy! :D**_

"Michael! Michael Westen! You nicked my best gun-cleaning equipment _again_! My best, most expensive one! Just because I give you the key to my house…you could have asked me! I wasn't going to give it to you anyway but you could have asked me!" Fi said barging into the seemingly empty loft. "Hide all you want Michael! I will find you! And my equipment too…"

Fi searched the loft but apparently Michael wasn't there. "I'll have to find it myself…Great…" Fi started rummaging through his stuff, opening one cupboard, messing it up, cleaning it up meticulously again and attacking the next one. Finally she reached his workbench drawers. Opening the top-most one she put her hand in and searched around…her knuckles hit the back of the drawer, "False wall? I never saw this one…" Opening the false wall she felt a fat package inside…"What the hell is that?"

Fi pulled it out only to see that it was a big fat box packed in a blaring red gift-wrapping paper with tiny guns going off with 'have a blast' shots. Fi laughed at the pun in the statement. Flipping it over, her laugh died at the back of her throat. On it, in the scraggly hand-writing she could understand even if she was blind, was written

_'Happy Birthday Fi! =D_

_Yours_

_Michael'_

He had gotten her another gift, this shocked her immensely. So this was what he was mumbling and muttering about… why didn't he give it to her? She wouldn't have eaten him up, anything would have been better than that silly bouquet he gave her… it didn't even last a week! Opening it slowly like it contained nerve-gas she finally pulled out Michael's intended gift…

***()()()***

Michael opened the loft door and kicked it shut behind him; his hands laden with bags all his grocery bags, they had a good discount on 'Frozone yogurts' today…

He froze at the sight in front of him. Three steps in front of him was the tattered remains of his 'have a blast' gift wrapping paper, in front of his bed on the floor was a wallpaper spread out with his laptop sitting right in the middle, playing what looked like a movie. But the most frightening was seeing Fiona sitting cross-legged sitting on the wallpaper, staring at him with emerald green eyes…

"Uh…Fiona…I dunno what to say…"

"So this was it huh? This was the gift…you were so excited about…the gift you _never gave…_Why?"

"Because…um…you were trying…"

"Trying for what?"

"Trying to make your relationship work with Campbell and I didn't want to be the bone in your chicken…or whatever…what's it called…Oh yeah…being the pain in the neck…whatever…I just know that you deserved a dedicated boyfriend like him…and I didn't wanna jeopardize the situation by doing something inappropriate and that meant…not…giving you the…gift…I'm sorry I truly am…I just did what I thought was the best for you Fi…"

"…um you could have told me…Campbell would not have minded and even if he did…I don't know…it certainly scores more than the fricking bunch of flowers you got me…bloody hell Michael! I was mad at you…you are bloody lucky I was the host and had to maintain an image…otherwise…you would be needing blood donations… and organ donors too…and god knows what else…"

Michael smiled dimly, Fi was so frustrated she had practically lost her American accent and had reverted to her Irish one or at least the accent had started to fray at the edges…

"Fi…this is not about Campbell and you know it…its about how I'm just not your type Fi-

Michael had slowly inched his way towards the center of the loft while Fi was standing at the edge of the wallpaper this still left a safety line of 2 feet…lot of good that did…she practically flew that distance when she slapped him with enough force to make a crane go crying for its mummy…his cheek stung hard as he tried to rub some of the pain off looking down he blinked his eyes to get a good focus on Fi's face… not that he needed it… she looked Mad! With a capital 'M'. her eyes were barely slits and she looked at him with indignation etched in every pore of her profile…

"You will bloody well listen to me and I will only say this once more, what importance this relationship has to you is your problem…let me decide what I want to do with my side of it. Who gave you the impression that you'd do something that you think is right and I'd follow you with my tail between my legs? Whoever did tell them to get their heads out of their asses 'cos that's not the way Fiona Glenanne works! Get it?"

Michael nodded…of course this was 'Fiona Glenanne' we were talking about. The sun rose in the west and set in the east for her. If she had her way the sun wouldn't rise at all…he felt that most of the time Fi kept talking in highly contorted riddles that mostly flew over his head…

"Fine, Fi…have it your way…"

"I intend it to be my way…you have decided way too much…" Mission accomplished Fi was cooling down but there still was resolve in her voice…mission incomplete….

"Michael..."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna see my _un-gifted_ gift with me?"

"um sure…"

Right now he felt like he was stuck in a Catch 22 if he denied he'd loose a vital organ and if he did the awkwardness would strangle him and the demand for answers would start again…so he took a chance and hoped and prayed he took the right choice…he breathed again when she gave him a somber nod and turned to go to the wallpaper and then sitting down she looked up at him expectantly…fine he had to sit down with her…moving the laptop she reveled the message he had written

'_Fi_

_You're the most lovable, kissable, huggable, adorable and frightening woman I've ever met. You've changed my life forever and of all the many things I've learnt from you, loving and caring about people features top on my list. Thanks for being a part of my life and caring enough to bear me along._

_Michael._

_Current boyfriend (till whenever you're tired of me)_

_**P.S.-**__**Happy Birthday Fi! Hope this gift I got back from Ireland will remind you of all the people you once considered as important…and I also hope you find more important people whose words you'd like to take with you to the grave…**_

_**Forever and always**_

_**Michael**_

_**Your go-to-guy**_

"You put this recently? I don't recall you ever being so considerate to me... thank you Michael it makes you look like you have more EQ _for once, _than the usual bear you act like…It makes 'bearing you' to quote yourself a little better…"

See! This was what he was talking about this…this…un…describable thingamajig…so he did what he always did…kept quiet, nodded a bit and looked down…

Fi on the other hand seemed to have a lot to do…she smiled at him…and for all the inconvenience she caused in his life that was one hell of an angelic smile…then she laughed a small laugh "How the hell did you get it? Who did you ask?"

"Your brother Sean…. He almost killed me…he is still the same protective guy I met years back…"

"Ya…He…he's just he…"

"Can I ask you something? Why did you not write a date under my name when we…you know…"

"I couldn't get my head around that…sometimes I doubt if I still do…its just I was so hopeful all those years that if I met you again you…we could start again from where we left and writing a date underneath your highly loveable message meant turning away and never looking back…"

" I'm sorry Fi…I don't want to put you through this…"

The air around them hung still…the quiet calm in the air called out to them…Fi couldn't help but notice that the distance between them was negligible…she wasn't complaining, no. Whenever she was close to him his heat radiated warming the cockles of her heart but right now it was smoldering…his deep blue eyes probing the depths of her soul forever taunting her asking her to advance but then shunning her…but now it was plain desire calling out he held her stare and then as if the moment seemed right for the both of them they bent right in…he bent his head and closed the last of the gap between them…it was like having a massive stone been removed from the pit of her stomach as he claimed her mouth…first landing satiny soft felt like kisses then taking her fast in his arms holding on and kissing her like the apocalypse was on his head…all her resolve crumbled as she responded to the waves of passion ebbing in their bodies…she let her body lax against his as she melted into his profile and became a part of his entity…letting her arms go across his shoulders she let her body take control and just enjoyed the feel of him again…this was home…this was where she belonged…

"you know… Michael... you are one…irresistible…ass…tomorrow…I'll kill you for this…but today…"she said raggedly in between kisses trying to take breaths at the same time.

Michael laughed and broke away whispering huskily in her ear "Anything for yo-

He couldn't complete it…she had pulled him right back in…he complied …happily… it was gonna be one long night…

_**A/N-so guys that's the end of this story! Tell me how you liked it!**_ _**:D**_


End file.
